Sweet Surrender
by DannieSalvasonxox
Summary: Delena a one-shot, may become short story! enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1 - Puppy-dog eyes

**Delena one-shot, may consider turning into a story depending on reviews (etc), this was originally a Fanfic i wrote for my friend but decided to turn into a short story! enjoy :) **

**I do not own the vampire diaries or the characters!**

'DAMON!' I screamed as I waltzed straight through the Salvatore house until I reached his room.

'How dare you steal my diary!'

'oh come on Elena it was only a bit of fun and btw, that means `by the way' you have great talent, It`s very Emerson how you reveal your soul. So many adjectives.' He says contentedly while continuing to read on.

'Give it back!' I try to retrieve the small maroon coloured book but his reflexes are incredible.

He picks himself off his bed and holds the diary in front of me, I almost have a grip on it before he hovers it over his head so there was no way of me reaching it.

'Give it to me.' I say once more in an almost pleading voice but as soon as he looks at me with those puppy dog eyes I can't hold back my laughter. I mean, no one can resist his charming side.

'I'm sorry, hungry?, dinners waiting downstairs.' He gave me a smile before descending the staircase. I follow him to the living room to find three pretty women sat on one of the black leather sofas.

'Take your pick, you`ve got Asian fusion... Mexican... What about some good old American comfort food?'

Again laughter escapes me, I just love his snarky comments, I decide to go with the typical American with long, wavy brown hair down to her shoulders and slightly tanned skin from the hot weather that has been falling upon mystic falls this spring. The hunger for blood was overwhelming so I let my vampire side take over and sunk my teeth into the young ladies neck. I glanced my eyes up to see Damon revelling in the taste as well. After a while I feel the girl's pulse starting to slow down, so I retract my fangs and place her back on the couch.

'That was euphoric' I whispered loving the taste of blood make its way through my body, some may say it's like an adrenaline rush.

'What do you say to a little late night partying?' he says excitedly and puts the music from his iPod on full blast.

'I say, were going to need more alcohol.'

'I like you're thinking,'

Several hours later…..

We must have been dancing for hours, exchanging equally skilful sarcastic comments at one another and I don't know if it's just me, but as each minute passes I can feel the sexual tension between us become more and more heated as our bodies move closer to one another lost in the beat of the music. Ever since me and Stefan called it quits I've developed feelings for Damon I never thought I could feel. The amount of alcohol we had consumed probably would have killed a human, but to us vampires it was barely a scratch, at the most we would feel tipsy but are always fully aware of our actions.

Then out of nowhere he takes my face in his hands and places the softest kiss upon my lips. It was like we could read each other's minds. Instead of confessing the felling we always knew we had for each other, we communicated them using only our lips. I've never felt anything like it.

Suddenly he pushes me into the wall with such force I thought I was going to collapse, but as our lips collided once more I felt a sudden weight had lifted off my chest, he filled me with so much passion, desire, hunger and I just couldn't resist the urge to respond with such devotion.

**thanks for reading, please R&R! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Reminiscing

**Here's chapter 2 ladys and gents, sorry for taking so long, had a lot to do recently, anyway hope you like it.**

**I do not own the vampire diaries or the characters in it...sadly. please R&R, enjoy!**

Elena's pow...

The next morning I awoke to the sun beaming down on me through the unfamiliar long, dark drapes that seemed to fill every room around the Salvatore boarding house.

_Wait, I am still at the boarding house? The last thing I remember was…shit!_

The memories of the night/morning suddenly filter through my head.

_I slept with Damon. Elena Gilbert slept with the one and only Damon Salvatore. My face turns into a slight smile. NO! Bad Elena! Why am I smiling, I mean this guy right here, that I am sprawled across tried to kill my best friends… god only knows how many times, less than a year ago. He isn't right for you Elena! You have to get over yourself! OMG! I can't tell Caroline and Bonnie, they are never going to forgive me. But I can't deny how great it felt when our bodies collided and the way he looked at me with those eyes…god those eyes, just made me feel like I was the only girl in the world, he made me feel beautiful and wanted. Yeah! You know what I don't regret last night, so what if my friends end up hating me, they've done worse. Bonnie's too judgemental and always thinks that her way is the right way and if someone disagrees she doesn't speak to you in like…forever! And as for Caroline, I mean her track record for dating isn't the most pleasing and not to mention she has Klaus wrapped around her little finger, I mean Klaus of all people. He killed my aunt Jenna, tried to kill me and used me as a blood bag several times, if anyone should be mad it's me!_

'Morning, sleep well?' I heard Damon say, eventually waking up from his slumber.

'Morning, and if I recall we did anything but sleep.' I replied playfully. He kisses me on the lips while one hand is tangled in my hair and the other around my waist. We both didn't waste any time and quickly replayed last night's excitement again before I had to leave for school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School…

'Elena, hey, where have you been?'

'Sorry Caroline, I got a bit distracted' again my smile grows wider. 'Hey Bonnie.'

'Hey'

'Yeah, I can smell sex all over you, who's the lucky guy, oohhh are you and Stefan back together.' Caroline said to me as her smile grew too.

'No Caroline, I told you that chapter of my life is over, I needed to start fresh after becoming a vampire.' Her smile starts to fade.

'So…tell us who then' bonnie interjected.

'Ahh, you know a girl never tells.' I replied

We all opened are lockers to retrieve some text books we would all need for the day.

'I have a great idea!' Caroline squealed

Me and bonnie stand there in silence to wait for her to continue, 'we should have a girls night, you know a sleepover like we used to, it's been forever since we hung out together!'

'That's a great idea, both of you come over to mine after school and bring alcohol and awesome movies!' bonnie said.

'Alright I will see you both then, we should really be getting to class.' I replied.

**R&R would love to hear what you think of my story and if to continue, this story does follow parts of the plot-line in tvd but it is mixed up a bit...lol...thanks for reading xxx**


End file.
